


its your turn

by bruisedwitch



Series: avatar universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Degradation, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedwitch/pseuds/bruisedwitch
Summary: Fable looked confused,”Then who- Oh...Oh no..”They flushed,”It’s for me…?”Cas came into the room, giggling when he saw the strap on in Fable’s hand and the blushing expression on their face and the devilish grin on Pomona’s. “They found it?”“Yeah~They thought i was gonna use it to peg you.~” Fable looked at them warily, backing up.
Relationships: Fable/Pomona/Casimir
Series: avatar universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974499
Kudos: 1





	its your turn

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd and final part of my ocs in the avatar universe. also i'm bad at proofreading don't be mean

Fable hummed as they picked up their room. Cas and Pom were in the living room and kitchen cleaning up. Sundays had always been cleaning and laundry day. Fable knelt down, seeing a bag underneath their bed.”Hm?” They grabbed it and peeked inside,” Oh!” Their face turned pink. Inside the bag was a large bright pink strap on. “Hey Pom..? Can you come here for a sec?”

The small female waterbender bound into the room,” Yeah babe?~”

“Why do you have this~?” Fable grinned and held up the strap on.

Pomona grinned,” You’ll find out later~”

“Oh! You're gonna peg Cas right? Hmmm then i can make him suck my cock…”

Pomona couldn't help but giggle, the Avatar couldn't be more wrong. “Nope!~”

Fable looked confused, ”Then who- Oh...Oh no..” They flushed, ”It’s for me…?”

Cas came into the room, giggling when he saw the strap on in Fable’s hand and the blushing expression on their face and the devilish grin on Pomona’s. “They found it?”

“Yeah~ They thought i was gonna use it to peg you.~” Fable looked at them warily, backing up.

“I-I’m not really a bottom you guys..I-I’ve never been on the bottom..”

Pomona smirked,” That’s why we’re doing this..~ You remember how often you leave us unable to walk? Well...its our turn.” She hummed as she stepped forward, pushing Fable down onto the bed. Fable felt a little panicked, and turned on at the same time. Cas hummed and crawled on the bed, his hands trailing down Fable’s chest, kissing at their neck slowly.

“It wont be bad~ As long as you're prepped well.” He cooed softly in Fable’s ear. Fable gasped, when Pomona yanked down their pants. She kneeled between their legs, palming at their cock. They moaned quietly, leaning their head back.

Cas slid his hands up their chest,” You look so flustered…~”

Fable whimpered softly, gasping when Pomona sucked softly on the tip of their cock. Cas grinned and moved to lay Fable down, their legs spread for Pomona. She lifted her fingers up to Cas’s mouth, who obediently sucked on them languidly. Pomona hummed as she took Fable down to the base.

“Fuck!” They moaned, dropping their head back. Pomona took the chance and slid a finger into her taller s/o. “Ah! Hey! No warning?” They whined, face burning. 

Cas giggled and kissed Fable softly,” A warning would've made you tense up~” Fable huffed, turning away.“ Are you...pouting?~”Cas giggled. 

“No!” 

Pomona pulled away from Fable’s cock, thrusting her finger in and out of them.

Fable whimpered softly and hid their face, looking away from their partners. 

Cas leaned down, running his tongue along Fable’s neck. Fable turned to face him and Cas giggled, kissing them lovingly.

“Cas? Come take over for me so i can get ready.” Pomona said, withdrawing her finger. 

Cas smirked,” It would be my pleasure~” He moved to be between Fable’s legs. Wasting no time, he pushed 2 fingers into Fable’s ass. 

“C-Cas~” Fable moaned, fisting the sheets.

The younger smiled and leaned forward, running his tongue along their entrance teasingly. Fable moaned loudly, almost instantly covering their mouth.

“You don't have to be so shy~” Pomona teased from the other side of the room.

“Sh-Shut up!”

“Now now, that's not very nice~” Cas grinned, adding a third finger.

Fable bit their lip, hips arching off the bed. "Ohhh~”

“You’re so tight~ Maybe once Pom’s done, I’ll take my turn making you my bitch for the night hm?”

Fable’s whole face was a bright red. They had never heard Cas talk like this, normally he was the blushy, shy bottom type. Cas met their eyes with a devious smirk. 

“You got tighter when i called you my bitch...Fable are you into being degraded..?”

“I-I don't know what youre talking about.”

Cas crawled between Fable’s legs, removing his fingers. Fable whimpered at the loss, keening up into the smaller. "Well that's obviously a lie~ Wouldn't''t you say so, Pom?~”

Pomona stride across the room, the harness holding the pink strap on put together on her. ”I would definitely say so~ I think someone is secretly a little slut who has wanted to be on the bottom before~ Did you always want me to peg you, Fable?~” Cas giggled at how embarrassed Fable looked, moving to sit next to the Avatar’s head. Pomona settled between Fable’s spread legs.

“N-No!I never thought about that!” Fable huffed. Pomona shook her head with a chuckle, pressing the tip of the strap on to Fable’s hole.

“Mmm well it looks like you're ready for me~ But, I wanna hear you beg.”

“I-I’m not doing that!” They let out a moan as Fable pressed into them.

“Oh really?~”

Fable tried to look anywhere but at their partners, ”P-Please fuck me…”

Cas grabbed them by the jaw and forced them to look at Pomona. ”Say it again, bitch.”

A tremor went through them at being called bitch. ”Please fuck me...Please…”

“You want me to fuck your ass baby? You want Mommy to treat you like the whore you are?” 

Fable whined loudly, ”Please fuck my ass, Mommy~”

Pomona grinned and thrust forward. Fable cried out, arching up off the bed. Cas shushed them and kissed their forehead gently, ”It’s okay~ It’ll get better baby~” Fable whimpered, reaching for Cas’s hand desperately. Cas shushed them again and held their hand. 

Pomona smiled softly at Fable, not daring to move, ”Just tell me when. If it hurts too much, we’ll stop.”

Fable couldn't help but laugh quietly, ”Such a 180 from how you were talking to me before~”

Cas smiled softly, ”Well we’re not gonna degrade you while you're in pain... This is your first time being on the bottom. We can call you mean things after you’ve gotten used to this tonight~”

Pomona leaned down and kissed Fable softly, being careful not to push in deeper, ”Either way, we love you~”

“I-I love you too~” They whispered, kissing her back before kissing Casimir. They pulled away and smiled shyly, ”You can move..~”

Pomona rocked her hips slowly. Fable gasped and dropped back on the bed. Cas smiled, kissing Fable’s knuckles gently. As Pom’s thrusts got harder, the taller whined loudly, bucking their hips needily.

“Feel good baby?~” Cas cooed, taking in Fable’s flushed expression.

“Y-Yeah~”

“You like when I fuck you?” Pomona grinned, her hips snapping forward at a new angle.

“Ah! Fuck!”Fable cried, seeing white. They had never felt like this before. Is this how they make Pom and Cas feel? 

Pom and Cas exchanged a look and then smiled deviously. Pomona hit that spot again, watching Fable arch and tremble.

“M-More! Please!” Fable whimpered. Pom groaned at the begging, slamming into them mercilessly. ”Mommy!~” Fable cried out, feeling waves of pleasure taking over their senses. They fumbled with Cas’s hand and pressed it to their own throat.

Cas blinked before a smile came to his face, ”Do you want me to choke you while Pom fucks your brains out, slut?” He hissed.

Fable whimpered and nodded quickly. Cas pressed his fingers to the carotid artery, enough to make the other lightheaded. Fable moaned, cut off slightly from the pressure. Cas reached down, stroking Fable’s cock teasingly.

Pom moaned at the sight of their normally bold and loud partner, a trembling blushing mess. ”You gonna cum baby?~” She cooed. Fable nodded quickly, crying out as she slammed into them. 

When their orgasm hit, all they could see was white. They faintly realized they screamed, and arched up, before collapsing back down. Pom panted, slowly pulling out of the other. Cas leaned down to kiss at Fable’s face, ”It’s my turn now. You okay to keep going?~”

Fable met his eye and nodded quickly, ”Y-Yeah.”

Cas smiled, ”Turn over.”

Though their limbs felt shaky, they obeyed, turning over to be on their hands and knees. Cas hummed and pulled his hips so Fable’s front half was resting on the bed, while he stood, bent over. Cas bit his lip and lightly pushed into Fable, moaning softly at the feeling. Fable gasped, keening back into him. ”F-Feels good~” They whimpered. Cas kissed the back of their neck, thrusting shallowly.

“Good baby…”Cas groaned, his hands gripping Fable’s hips to rock them back onto his cock. Pom laid down in front of Fable, kissing them deeply.

Fable kissed back, nuzzling when she stroked at their hair.

Cas panted, already feeling close from how Fable was clamping down on him. He started to pick up some speed while thrusting, smiling at the moans Fable was making. The poor enby could barely think straight, letting out lewd moans and whimpers as they desperately met Casimir’s thrusts. Cas groaned, dropping his head down, his grip on Fable’s hips now sure to bruise. “Fable..? Baby...can i come inside of you?”

Fable looked over their shoulder,”Please~”

Cas chuckled and nodded, one hand reaching forward to yank Fable’s hair.

“Ah!~” 

Pom giggled softly, ”You look so pretty fucked out like this Fable~”

Cas moaned loudly as his orgasm hit, slamming deep into Fable. The Avatar nearly sobbed as they came again, dropping onto the bed.

Cas took a minute before pulling out of Fable, biting his lip at the sight of cum leaking down their thighs. Fable mumbled sleepily, looking up.

Pom smiled, ”Bath time~” Fable nodded and tried to stand up.

“Wait!-”Cas warned. He nearly didn't catch Fable before the older collapsed.

“M’ legs won't work…”Fable mumbled. Pom quickly got out of the bed and tucked herself under Fable’s other arm to help hold them up. The two lead them into the bathroom, helping them into the tub and helping them bathe. Fable blinked sleepily as the two smallers did this, allowing themself to be bathed, dried and led back to the bedroom. They put Fable between them, stroking their hair and kissing at them softly.

“Mmm...I love you…”They said softly.

“We love you too~” They responded in unison.

“You did such a good job today...taking both of us like that~” Cas smiled, kissing Fable’s shoulder.

“Felt really good…”Fable mumbled tiredly.

Pom smiled and stroked their hair back. ”Good~ Now get some rest, love.” Fable nodded, and closed their eyes, drifting off. She looked over their shoulder at Cas. “I’m kinda surprised they didn't pass out.”

Cas nodded, ”It was a lot for them...We could make them breakfast in bed tomorrow? Lord knows they're gonna need to recover. We weren't exactly easy on them.”

Pom nodded, looking at their lover, asleep and covered in bruising marks.” Yeah...breakfast will be nice. We can stay in and watch movies and just relax.”

Cas nodded and leaned over Fable to kiss Pom,”Goodnight~”

Pom giggled and kissed back, ”Night~”


End file.
